Victoria is pregnant
by nerd314314
Summary: Victoria Best is feeling pain. It ends up that Victoria is pregnant and TJ is the dad. How will this imapct everyone? Will Becky accept this or not? I did not own wordgirl. Johnson and TJ is 16. Scoops , Victoria , Violet and Becky is 18. Contains past Tobey x Becky, Becky x Scoops, Victoria x TJ and Johnson x Violet. Sorry for errors. This is my 1st try at a wordgirl fanfiction.


18 year old Victoria Best was feeling pain from school all day. She was in the lunch room feeling the same pain . Becky and Scoops saw the pain Victoria was in and laughed because they hated her eventhough Victoria changed. Their laughing got them a mad stare from TJ. TJ said " you two are Cruel!". Victoria was crying because of the pain. She could not even walk without feeling pain. TJ run to Victoria and said " Victoria, I am taking you to the nurse. You need to see the nurse.". Victoria said " I will be ok". TJ said " i saw the pain you are having. I don't want you to get more hurt. Please go to the nurse.". Victoria said " I would but it's too painful for me to walk.". TJ said " Get on my back, I will carry you to the nurse's office and I won't leave your side . I wanna make sure you gonna be ok!". Victoria said " TJ..." as she got on TJ's back. Tobey heard everything what Victoria and TJ said and that when Tobey knew He made the right choice to dump Becky. Tobey said " TJ, I will to the teacher why if you are not in class.". TJ said " thanks" while carrying Victoria to the nurse's office.

They reached the nurse's office. The nurse asked " what's wrong?". TJ said " I don't know . She was in pain. I had to carry her because she can't walk without feeling the pain. That's why i bringed her so we could find out.". The nurse checked her for a while. After Tobey's senior english class, Tobey, Scoops, Becky and Violet came out and TJ never came to class. Scoops and Becky said " TJ must had skipped!" Tobey said " oh no something's wrong!" and he ran to the nurse 's office. Scoops said " Tobey is crazy" and they ran after him. TJ said " she's pregnant?!". The nurse said " yes". Victoria said " you are the dad, TJ. I love you, TJ.". TJ said " I love you, Victoria with all of my heart and soul." Then they kissed on each other's lips . TJ's parents and Victoria's parents got news that they gonna be grand parents and they was happy. Tobey,Scoops ,violet and Becky came in the nurse room. Victoria said " TJ, I know You will the best dad ever!". TJ said " I know you will the best mom ever.". Becky 's reaction was " what is going on?". Tobey said " Becky, Victoria is basically family to you now because she is pregnant with TJ's baby!." Then it hit Scoops hard. Scoops said " I am sorry, I mocked you because of your pain. will you two forgive me of my mistakes?". Victoria and TJ said " we forgive you. we all make mistakes. we are not perfect.". Becky screamed " TJ is not my family anymore! He is just a random dirtbag on the street now! I wil never accept this ! He's dead to me.". Becky stomp out of the room. TJ and Victoria cried with a lot of tears. Violet said " man that went too far. ". Scoops and Tobey said " I agree!". TJ and Victoria was hugging each other to try to calm down. Tobey said " I will stay here to help calm them down.". Tobey gave them a brotherly hug and he was thinking in his head " She went too far.".

Scoops and Violet was walking to try to find Becky. They found Becky in the hallway being lectured by Johnson. Johnson overheard everything. They heard Johnson say a shocking line " Sometimes in life, we have to accept things that you do not like or hard to deal with. I learned this before." This confused Becky. Johnson said " Let me explain. Please don't think I am weird. Me and Violet are 8th cousins. So by law, we are not related. ". Becky asked " How do this relete to me exactly?" Johnson said with tears" Well, I am in love with Violet. When my family find out, They mocked me and said I was no longer family to them. That why I hangout with TJ when I was younger. I went through legal issues So I could live in a house without my family that mocked me. The thing is my side of the family hide the truth from Violet's side of the family. So Violet don't know. I want to tell her but I am scared. I know she had feelings for Scoops." Becky cried with tears knowning she was no different between Johnson. Violet and Scoops said " there you two are there." Becky ran to Scoops's arms with tears saying " I don't think TJ and Victoria will forgive me!". Scoops said " They forgave me. That means their is a chance for they to forgive you.". Violet said " Johnson?, Do you have feelings for me?". Johnson said " yeah I been in love with you since I was 10!". Violet said " You been holding emotions that long. I do not have feelings for Scoops anymore it was just a silly crush! can we go a date soon?". That made Johnson blushed like crazy. That when Violet and Johnson shared their 1st kiss. Violet said " let go my boyfriend to check on TJ and victoria." To Johnson holding his hand. Scoops walked Becky with tears in her eyes. They went to the door of the nurse room. TJ and Victoria was calmed down and giving romantic kisses to each others. Becky said with sad tears " I am sorry. I was a fateful monster. I wish you two forgive me. I undestand if you two don't forgive me.". Victoria and TJ went to Becky and hugged her . They said " We knew you was in a bad mood. We knew you could not hate us forever.". That made Becky smile. TJ said " look like Johnson got a girlfriend now.". Victoria said " good job, violet". Tobey said " I am glad things end happy in the end.". Everyone smiled.

9 Months later, Victoria and TJ had a female baby named VJ Best. Violet and Johnson had a baby in 9 months ,a female named Vecky Heaslip. Two years after the babies' birth, TJ and Victoria got married. Scoops and Becky got married and they never had kids. TJ and Victoria would have 10 more kids. Violet and Johnson would have 8 more kids.


End file.
